Ford V 3000 S
From 1940 came the Ford 's parent company in the United States, the new Ford Model T 098/099 with 3.9 liter side valve V8 gasoline engine with 95 hp out of the German subsidiaries of Ford Germany was taken over from 1941 into production. The new truck got here the name Ford V 3000 S, S B3000 and V3000A and were supplied with different structures and equipment kits. Ford's U.S. and Canada, the smaller the payload and also available as a panel van version of the series was also from 1941 Eight Six and Ford built. Even after Germany declared war on the United States 1941, the U.S. subsidiary in Cologne their production unchanged, but in 1942 was built parallel to the barrel Nose Ford truck stopped for lack of parts supply from the USA and simplify production. In Commonwealth countries, Canada, Australia and the UK (as WOC1 Light Truck) there was even 3-axle 6x4 and 6x6 models with four-wheel drive by Marmon-Herrington with other windshield and sometimes integrated into the fenders headlights. This led to the situation that the Ford truck as loot vehicles from both the Axis powers as well as from the German Reich were used and could even be powered by suitable replacement parts. in the Wehrmacht Trying to type the colorful diversity of the armed forces and industry needed to reduce trucks, led from 1 January 1940 to the decision to unify the truck production in the German Empire. The aim was to use efficiently through standardization and simplification of the war effort and resources to simplify through standardization of spare parts supply and repair especially for the troops at the front. Result was the unit's own 3 ton truck, pallet type specified by the parent company had to adjust according to Ford Germany. Therefore, because were in Germany, especially as a Ford V 3000 S vehicles built guns mounted on the truck bed, drove other than radio or ambulances, some with box. Body and attachments of the unit trucks were constantly simplified with increasing scarcity of raw materials, so flatter fenders and finally a cab made of wood were used. The grille has been extended upwards. Typical sign of recognition for the Ford V 3000 S remained hood bulge. The unit of Ford trucks proved to be reliable and meet the war conditions in Western Europe. Was extremely difficult to use in the Eastern campaign. However, the poorly developed road network and especially the mud long period in spring and autumn were not for all-wheel driven vehicles and their drivers load an extreme challenge. First, through the improvisation troupe - a unit had 1941/42, a Ford truck set on a makeshift chain Chassis - was based on the Ford V 3000 S, the crawler trucks Ford V 3000 S / SSM "mule" (Sd. Kfz.3b ). A vehicle of the type 3000 Ford V S is the Museum of company vehicles Alga in Sittingbourne issued. Postwar Despite wartime restrictions succeeded the German Ford AG, as early as 8 May 1945, the production at the Cologne-Niehl to resume a. 1948 toppled the Ford Rhine / Ruhr from the series. Production in the other countries in the U.S., Canada and Australia was set shortly after the end of the war in Germany, the smaller number of Ford Six and Eight was continued until 1947 and the Ford F-Series replaced. Category:Ford Category:Pre-war Category:Trucks Category:Military Vehicles